Air Mata
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Sakura sebelum dan sesudah menikah dengan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas seorang aktor terpopuler saat ini. Dan lagi, Sasuke tak menyukai kehadiran Sakura disisinya. /RnRC
1. Chapter 1

**AIR MATA © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! :**

**SASUSAKU, OOC, MISS TYPO, GAJE, Sedikit ada bumbu-bumbu M-nya #watados **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

Lagi-lagi bunyi itu. Bunyi tamparan, pukulan, dan lemparan benda-benda. Suara tangisan ikut menghiasi apartemen itu.

Seorang gadis, ah! Bukan gadis lagi, tapi seorang wanita sedang meringkuk diatas kasurnya yang tampak berantakan. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan bekas tamparan, air mata ikut menganak sungai dikedua pipi ranumnya.

"Hiks. Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada ketakutan disertai isak tangis dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau! Sebenarnya apa maumu? HAH?! Melihat popularitasku menuru dengan gosip kotor itu?!" pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu mulai geram.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, hiks."

"Dasar wanita jalang! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku!" teriak Sasuke. Ia kemudian meninggalkan wanita itu.

Sakura. Haruno Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke itu tak henti-hentinya menitikkan air mata. Oh! Tak bosan kah ia? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Melawan pun tak ada gunanya.

Penderitaan itu berawal ketika ...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berjalan disebuah lorong sempit, sambil menjinjing keranjang yang berisi roti dan buah-buahan.

Tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah heran. Mencoba melewati pemuda itu, namun ia justru menghalanginya lagi. Mencoba lagi, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan.

"Eh? Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!" Sakura meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu.

Namun, pemuda itu tak bergeming sama sekali. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Le-lepas!" Sakura meraih sebuah tiang, otomatis langkah Sakura dan pemuda itu terhenti. Ia menatap takut ke arah pemuda yang berperawakan tinggi berkulit putih itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan nada gugup.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura salah tingkah. "Kau, hik tak mengenalku? Hik." Ia menatap bosan gadis yang menatapnya seolah-olah ia benar-benar bukan pemuda yang terkenal.

"Aku ini ... hik Uchiha Sasuke! Haha~ kau masih tak mengenalku? Hik."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya, sebuah benda kenyal tiba-tiba mendarat dibibir _pink_nya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda itu, tapi tangan kekar Sasuke itu malah semakin memeluk pinggang Sakura agar merapat dengan dirinya.

"Hmmph, lep- mhh." Sakura mencoba mendorong Sasuke –lagi-, tapi apa daya kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Sasuke.

Dan, disitulah awal dari penderitaan gadis malang ini.

Satu bulan setelah peristiwa itu, Uchiha Sasuke dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang meminta pertanggung jawabannya.

"Sasuke, dia Haruno Sakura. Apa benar, kau menghamilinya?" ucap Uchiha Fugaku dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

"Aku ... tidak mengenalnya, _Tou-san_."

Sakura yang tadinya menunduk, tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap tidak percaya kepada Uchiha bungsu itu. bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata segampang itu? setelah ia merusak masa depan gadis ini.

"Dia hanya gadis jalang yang mengaku-ngaku aku yang menghamilinya. _Tou-san,_ apa kau percaya dengan orang seperti dia? Mengingat kepopuleranku sekarang dikalangan gadis-gadis, pasti banyak dari mereka yang ingin merusaknya."

Ayah dari Uchiha bersaudara itu terlihat berpikir keras, ia kemudian melirik gadis mungil yang masih terdiam itu, "Apakah ada bukti bahwa anak saya yang menghamili Anda, nak?"

"Ya. Dia meninggalkan ini." Sasuke tampak menegang melihat kartu tanda pengenalnya berada ditangan mungil gadis Haruno itu.

Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto tak dapat mengelak lagi. Itu adalah bukti kuat. "Kau akan menikahi gadis ini, minggu depan."

"Apa?! _Tou-san_, jangan mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Aku pun belum menyetujuinya. Waktu itu aku tak sengaja melakukannya, aku ... aku sedang mabuk." Elak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengelaknya, sedangkan kau telah jelas-jelas sudah menghamili gadis ini. Dan lagi, coba kamu pikir. Kartu tanda pengenalmu itu ada ditangannya. Jadi, jangan mengelak lagi!"

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada Ayahnya. Dan tak lupa, ia menatap tak suka pada gadis pink itu. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi yang berwarna _cream_ itu dan segera mencengkeram pergelangan Sakura.

"Ikut aku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Sakura hanya menganak ekor dibelakang Sasuke, sesekali meringis kesakitan dengan ulah Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sesampai disebuah ruangan sederhana milik keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke segera menghempaskan tangan Sakura dan menatapnya sengit.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya muncul dihadapan keluargaku! Dasar gadis kotor!" caci Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa salahnya hiks aku meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu? Gadis mana pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika hal ini terjadi pada mereka! Hiks."

"Cih! Jangan sok suci didepanku, Haruno!"

Saat itulah awal kesakitannya.

Satu minggu kemudian ...

Acara pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno kini telah selesai. Para tamu yang berdatangan mulai surut, sahabat-sahabat dari kedua mempelai pun sudah pulang dikediaman masing-masing.

Kini, kedua mempelai pria dan wanita itu sudah berada tepat dikamar mereka. Sang pria terlihat enggan mengajak sang istri bercengkrama dimalam pertama mereka.

Sasuke terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan dirinya, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut, kemudian dibawanya ke atas sofa kamar itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau tak tidur dikasur saja?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hn. Aku tak sudi seranjang denganmu."

Ucapan Sasuke itu sungguh menyakitkan untuk Sakura. Hatinya sedih mendengarnya.

Dan, disitulah awal air mata yang menetes.

**.:****AIR MATA:.**

Sakura berjalan di koridor unoversitas, ya, kini ia sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya sebagai seorang dokter di universitas ternama di Konoha.

Setiap hari, ia harus mendengar gunjingang dari gadis-gadis lain.

"Ih! Dasar gadis kotor!"

"Gak malu apa, berani-beraninya dia datang kerumah Sasu-_chan_ dan meminta dilamar."

"Hahaaa, dasar jalang!"

Yah. Kurang lebih seperti itulah hari-hari Sakura di tempat kuliahnya. Tapi, ia tak pernah merasa benci pada mereka, walau hatinya kini sudah sangat sakit mendapat perlakuan itu, ia tetap sabar.

Sakura bersenandung kecil ketika melewati gerbang sekolah. Namun, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan kekar milik seorang pria tengah menutup kedua mata _emerald_nya.

"Hayoo. Tebak! Ini siapa~"

Sakura mengernyitkan jidat lebarnya, berpikir. "Ummmm. Itachi-_nii_?" tebak Sakura.

Segera kedua tangan kekar itu terlepas, "Hahahaaa~ benar-benar adik iparku yang cantik ini sudah mengenaliku rupanya."

"Hehehee," Sakura cengengesan menanggapi pujian kakak dari suaminya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan si calon Uchiha ini? Hum? Apa dia tidak nakal?" tanya Itachi dengan nada konyolnya.

Sakura tertawa nyaring mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Dia sehat kok, _nii_-_san_."

"Baguslah! Eh, Sakura. Mau ku traktir ice cream? Aku yakin, si Uchiha kecil ini ingin mencicipi yang namanya ice cream." Tawar Itachi.

"Boleh!" Sakura tidak menolak tawaran Itachi.

"Ok. Kamu tunggu disini, ya. Biar aku beli disana sebentar." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan segera Itachi melenggang pergi ke toko ice cream.

**.:AIR MATA:.**

Sakura mengusap keringat yang mulai bermunculan di dahi lebarnya. "Huhhff, panasnya."

"Eh, lihat deh. Sakura sok kenal banget sama Itachi-_nii_."

"Ia, sok baik didepannya. Huh.!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah batu berukuran sedang mengenai jidat Sakura, "Aw!" Sakura memegangi jidatnya yang mulai mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Lagi, beberapa teman kampusnya melemparinya dengan batu yang ukurannya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari lemparan batu-batu itu. Tak sedikit yang mengenai perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit.

Berbagai gunjingan disertai lemparan batu itu mengenai Sakura.

"Dasar pel***r!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Beraninya mengganggu keluarga Uchiha!"

Sakura mulai merasa tak kuat, fisiknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai melemah. Darah yang mengucur dari bagian dahi, pipi, siku, dan sudut bibirnya tampak mengalir deras.

"Dan lagi, kau jangan sok dekat dengan Itachi -_nii_!"

Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan ice cream yang baru saja ia beli. Ia segera berlari menuju Sakura yang sudah terlihat mulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Itachi. Melihat istri dari adiknya yang terlihat lemah dipenuhi luka dan darah itu membuat dia murka.

Orang-orang yang tadinya melempar Sakura mulai merasa takut dengan ekspresi Itachi barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Sharingannya muncul, seakan ingin membunuh mereka sekarang juga.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura, kan ku pastikan nyawa kalian tak akan selamat!"

Semuanya bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Itachi. Itachi tak peduli dan segera ia melarikan Sakura menuju rumah sakit.

"_Kami-sama_. Sakura tak salah apa-apa. Selamatkan dia dan bayinya." Batin Itachi

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**FIC gaje nan abal muncul lagi dipermukaan Ffn. Wkwkwkwkkw :D**

**Apa kalian suka? Suka? *watados #plak!**

**Tadinya fic ini mau ane jadiin one shoot, tapi melihat waktu dan suasana yang kini dingin disertai hujan membuatku malas dan ingin tidur sekarang XD**

**Hehee.**

**Okayy, **

**Ditunggu RnRCnya **_**Minna-san~**_** *mmuaaccccchhhhhhhh #kaburrr**

**Tertanda,**

**Aika Yuki-chan**

**01/Januari/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**AIR MATA © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! :**

**SASUSAKU, OOC, MISS TYPO, GAJE, Sedikit ada bumbu-bumbu M-nya #watados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

_**Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari lemparan batu-batu itu. Tak sedikit yang mengenai perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit.**_

_**Berbagai gunjingan disertai lemparan batu itu mengenai Sakura.**_

"_**Dasar pel***r!"**_

"_**Mati saja kau!"**_

"_**Beraninya mengganggu keluarga Uchiha!"**_

_**Sakura mulai merasa tak kuat, fisiknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai melemah. Darah yang mengucur dari bagian dahi, pipi, siku, dan sudut bibirnya tampak mengalir deras.**_

"_**Dan lagi, kau jangan sok dekat dengan Itachi¬-nii!"**_

_**Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan ice cream yang baru saja ia beli. Ia segera berlari menuju Sakura yang sudah terlihat mulai tak sadarkan diri.**_

"_**Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Itachi. Melihat istri dari adiknya yang terlihat lemah dipenuhi luka dan darah itu membuat dia murka.**_

_**Orang-orang yang tadinya melempar Sakura mulai merasa takut dengan ekspresi Itachi barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Sharingannya muncul, seakan ingin membunuh mereka sekarang juga.**_

"_**Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura, kan ku pastikan nyawa kalian tak akan selamat!"**_

_**Semuanya bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Itachi. Itachi tak peduli dan segera ia melarikan Sakura menuju rumah sakit.**_

"_**Kami-sama. Sakura tak salah apa-apa. Selamatkan dia dan bayinya." Batin Itachi**_

CHAPTER 2

TUK TUK TUK

Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk antusias meja yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali melirik pintu ruangan dimana Sakura sedang dirawat.

KRIEEETT

Itachi menatap cemas ke arah dokter yang baru saja menangani Sakura. "Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Itachi, sedikit khawatir.

"Dia tak apa. Tak ada luka serius. Hanya luka-luka kecil dibagian dahinya." Ucap dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kandungannya, dok?"

"Kandungannya juga tak apa. Jadi, Anda tidak usah khawatir." Dokter itu kemudian menepuk bahu Itachi sebelum beranjak pergi.

Itachi menatap nanar punggung tegap milik sang dokter. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dimana gadis musim semi itu dirawat. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai. Beberapa luka kecil terdapat dibagian wajah Sakura.

Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk disisi ranjang dimana Sakura terbaring lemah. "Sakura, jaga kandunganmu ya." Ucap Itachi sedikit terharu.

Sesekali menghela nafas, merasa bosan ia kemudian keluar untuk sementara, hanya ingin membeli beberapa makanan, mengingat ia belum makan apapun semenjak kejadian yang menimpa Sakura tadi siang.

**KRIEEET**

Itachi agak terkejut melihat adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha yang juga kebetulan berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Itachi menatap tak suka ke arah adik bungsunya, "Untuk apa kau datang kesini?!" masih mempertahankan tatapan membunuhnya, ia mulai melangkah melewati sang adik.

"Oh, ayolah _nii-san_. Aku hanya menanyakan keadaannya."

Langkah Itachi terhenti mendengar ucapan sang adik. Ia berbalik dan menatap nanar adiknya. "Sasuke, kau harus lebih memperhatikan Sakura!"

"_Nii-san_, bukankah kau tahu? Aku ini sibuk, tidak akan sempat"

**BUAAGHHH**

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, Itachi memberikan hadiah berupa satu pukulah keras tepat pada pipi bagian kanan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sasuke! Dimana rasa tanggung jawabmu?! Kau menghamili gadis itu, ingat! Kau pikir hanya dengan menikahinya kau sudah menghilangkan tanggung jawabmu padanya?! Kau ini benar-benar egois!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung.

Sasuke menatap lantai putih yang kini ia pijak, terdapat beberapa titik-titik darah. Ya, itu adalah darahnya. Hasil pukulah dari kakaknya sendiri.

**.: AIR MATA:.**

Sasuke memasuki ruangan dimana sang istri sedang dirawat. Ia menatap datar Sakura yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disisi Sakura. Masih setia menatap wajah pucat sang istri, ia kemudian menggenngam tangan mungil Sakura.

"Hn. Ini semua gara-gara kau."

"..."

"Kau yang menyebabkan aku terluka."

"..."

"Kau sudah merebut mereka dari hidupku."

"..."

Sasuke semakin kencang meremas jemari milik Sakura.

"Ngh ..."

Suara itu, suara yang beberapa hari ini ia rindukan. Karena kesibukan yang sangat padat, ia jadi jarang menemui gadis, ah! Bukan! Wanitanya ini. Ia menatap was-was kearah wanitanya. Tunggu! Rindu? RINDU? Uchiha Sasuke RINDU pada istrinya? Wahh kemajuan ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" masih dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup, Sakura mencoba menatap sang suami. Tangan mungilnya membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Maafkan aku ..."

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika tangan kecil itu mengusap pipi mulus miliknya, "Sasuke-_kun_, pipimu kenapa? Ada bekas luka."

"Ah. Ini, tadi aku kejedot pintu." Hah? Alasan apa itu? alasan aneh dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya, "Dimana?"

"Umm. Di disana." Sedikit gugup menghadapi pertanyaan posesif dari sang istri. Hahaha

"Sini, aku obati." Sakura mencoba duduk, namun Sasuke menahannya. "Tidak usah. Ini hanya lebam."

Sakura menunduk sedih, "Sasuke, apakah ... tidak ada tempat untukku? Sedikitpun dihatimu." Mata emerald Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura. _Gomen._"

Ucapan itu membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Itu berarti, memang tak ada tempat sedikitpun. Ia menggit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan tangis.

Namun, tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ssst, biarkan seperti ini." Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Sakura. Nafas hangat Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura sedikit kegelian.

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Aku tidak bisa jadi istri yang baik." Air mata mulai menganak sungai dikedua pipi milik Sakura.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, "Tidak, Sakura. Justru aku yang meminta maaf. Dan satu, kita akan memulainya, memulai kehidupan baru." Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, dari luar kamar Sakura dirawat, Itachi menatap mereka dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya. "Selamat berbahagia, adikku." Gumamnya.

**.: AIR MATA:.**

"Sakura, akhirnya kau diperbolehkan pulang." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sasuke akan menjemputmu sebentar. Oke, kakak harus kekantor dulu."

"Baiklah, _nii-san_. Hati-hati dijalan."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar ucapan adik iparnya, "Siap nyonya Uchiha Sasuke~" goda Itachi

Kedua pipi ranum Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Itachi.

KRIEET

Itachi dan Sakura menatap siapa yang datang, "Sasuke?" ucap keduanya.

"Hn. Aku menjemput Sakura. Itachi -_nii_ ngapain disini?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Itachi yang masih rapi dengan jas hitam yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oh, ayolah adik bungsukuuuuu. Aku kesini menjenguk Sakura, tapi ternyata dia hari ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Itachi-_nii_ kesini menjengukku."

"Oh, jadi? Kapan kau akan ke kantor jika disini terus, _nii-san_?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Itachi menatap jahil ke arah adiknya, "Ehem. Jadi ceritanya aku diusir nih~"

Sasuke menatap malas kakaknya, "Huh1 tahu dirilah, _nii_."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sakura, _nii-san_ pamit dulu, ya. Ada yang marah-marah tuh." Sakura hanya terkikik geli atas kelakuan duo Uchiha itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Itachi, keduanya, Sasuke dan Sakura masih belum ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sampai deringan telpon mengagetkan keduanya. Ternyata handphone milik Sasuke.

"Halo, bu. Iya. Baiklah. hn." Sasuke kemudian menutup telponnya. "Sakura, Ibu menyuruh kita agar segera pulang."

"Ah. Baiklah."

**.: AIR MATA:.**

TING TOONG

KRIEET

"Kyaaa, Sakuraaaa. Akhirnya kau pulang, nak."

Sakura sedikit kaget dengan teriakan dari ibu mertuanya itu. "Heheee ..."

"Ayo masuk, nak." Mikoto segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Nah, bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Ibu Sasuke.

"Ibu, jangan menanyakan hal bodoh. Dia sudah sehat, makanya sudah diizinkan pulang." Ucap anak bungsunya itu dengan nada bosan.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke-chan. Jangan begitu, Ibu kan hanya berbasa-basi dengan Sakura-chan. Kamu mandi saja sana."

Sasuke tak ingin buang-buang waktu, jika berbicara dengan Ibunya itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. "Hn."

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, kau makan dulu, ya. Kau pasti lapar. Ini." Sakura mengangguk.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke yang mendengar Ibunya masih mengoceh tidak jelas segera menemuinya. "Ibu, Sakura harus istirahat."

"Ah! Baiklah. sayang sekali, sanga suami sudah tidak sabar ingin berduaan dengan sang istri." Sakura yang mendengar itu berblushing ria.

"Baiklah, Bu. Aku kekamar dulu." Pamit Sakura. Mikoto hanya mengangguk dengan memberikan senyuman jahilnya pada sang bungsu.

"Ayah, Ibu tak sabar ingin menimang cucu." Ucap Mikoto pada sang suami, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Hn."

Dikamar, Sasuke dan Sakura tampak canggung. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah tidur?" ucap Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Hn. Belum. Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum ngantuk." Ucap Sakura singkat.

"Hn."

Sakura menatap punggung milik suaminya, "Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mau bertanya. Boleh?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" ucap Sakura to the point.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap sang istri. Ia menatap kedua emerald itu dengan kedua onyx miliknya. "Menurutmu?"

Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya, "Aku kan bertanya! Kenapa malah balik nanya?!" sewot Sakura.

"Tidak."

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya, "Oh, begitu." Sedikit lagi, liquid itu akan jatuh lagi dari sang emerald, namun ...

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu."

Sakura terharu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dan langsung memeluk tubuh kekar sang suami. "Aku akan megajarimu." Gumam Sakura.

Tak lama, bibir keduanya pun bertemu.

_**Kau mengetuk pintu hatiku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hatiku yang tersembunyi ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersamamu bagai keajaiban dalam kegelapan,**_

_**Kau terangi dengan cahaya yang kau punya**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

**A/N :**

**HAI HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~ *teriak pake toa**

**Ada yang kangen ama akuu? Heheheee**

**Lama tak jumpa, akhirnya fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya. Maklum, ni fic ku buat dengan keadaan setengah sadar *? , mata 5 watt. Maaf ya jika ada salah kata,**

**Gomen ne, fic ini ku terlantarkan. Sebenarnya sih bukan maksud begitu, SUMPAH akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget mau ngadepin UNAS. HEHHEHEEH**

**Belom lagi, tugas-tugas dari guru yang bejibun. Oh, ya. Hari senin aku les sampai bulan empat nanti, nah pas abis UNAS ada bimbel lagi sampe penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Dan yang pastinya kalo jadi mahasiswa *amiien itu sibuuuuuuuuuuuk banget, belom jadi mahasiswa aja udah sibuk, apa lagi udah jadi mahasiswa. -_-'**

**Doain yah, semoga tahun ini kami semua bisa LULUS dengan hasil yang memuaskan dan diterima di UNIV, SMA, SMP, (SD juga ya?) yang diinginkan. AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

**Kalo mau kontek-kontekan ama aku, bisa ditwitter kok, di follow ye~ Aika_Yuki24 atau GF_Windy24495**

**Terima kasih juga yang udah setia nunggu and ngereview fic ini. ^^**

**Okesiip! Itu aja bacot ane. Sampai jumpa lagiiiiiiiiiiiii nantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D**

**MISS YOU ALL **

**TTD:**

**AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**09/02/2013**


End file.
